


Motoring into this Climax

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 500 word prompt, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sex on a motorcycle, not while the motorcycle is in motion tho, we practice safe sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: This was from a tumblr prompt, for 500 words:Prompt:Sanvers motorcycle sex?





	Motoring into this Climax

Maggie's had sex in weirder places. Like the locker room in high school or under a beach umbrella or on a picnic table as a bear walked through their campsite…

The point is, having really uncomfortable sex on her own motorcycle in a semi-public garage is getting kind of normal. Especially with Alex. They just can't keep their hands off each other. Maggie's never had this much sex in her life! 

Alex is totally at fault for this one though. She pushed Maggie back onto the motorcycle so her shoulders hit the control panel which isn't at all comfy. But she's also got her fingers down Maggie's pants well before Maggie can complain and well? 

Maggie's been shot before, this really isn't that bad. At least Maggie has her elbows propped up on the handlebars. 

She needed to too because Alex clambered onto the bike right after her and she's dry humping the back of her own hand as she thrusts into Maggie. And she's not holding herself up with her other hand. She's got that hand wrapped around the back of Maggie's neck, keeping their lips together. 

They're not really kissing so much as panting into each other's mouths. It's really messy and Maggie's jeans will never be the same again. But it's also ridiculously hot. 

Alex couldn't even wait her turn, not after she got her fingers into Maggie, and that just cranks Maggie up harder. She arches up into Alex and Alex groans against her. 

She's not sure which of them is going to come first, but Alex has a thumb on her clit and Maggie's rocketing toward her climax. She wraps her legs around Alex's waist and that gives Alex more leverage and 

_ Yes- _

Maggie stiffens and drops her head back, shaking. Alex keeps thrusting against her and it feels  _ amazing _ . She's hitting all the right spots. Then Alex is coming too, jutting her hips forward like mad and that just drops Maggie into a second climax.

“F-Alex!” Her arms wrap around Alex's shoulders and she nearly rolls off the bike before Alex catches them. “Fu-fuck, slow down, Danvers. We're-shit - we're going to get caught out here.”

Alex just sucks a hickey onto her neck in response and good god, Maggie's vision nearly whites out when she pulls her fingers out. 

“I- I can't. Fuck, Maggie, I want to taste you.” Alex’s eyes are black and heady and sexy and Maggie really, really wants that too. 

“We can- oh my god, Alex.” Maggie shudders because Alex is sucking on her fingers. They're still glistening and she's just so fucking hot. 

She rips Alex's hand from her mouth and replaces it with her own, sucking at Alex's tongue with a long groan. They're going to get caught and Maggie just doesn't care. The taste of her own arousal in Alex's mouth is far more than anyone could resist.

She’s never been eaten out on a bike before, and Maggie can’t say it’s a bad experience. At least until her partner from the precinct shows up on a ‘disturbance of the peace’ call. It’s a good thing they both had their jackets nearby, but she’s probably not going to live that one down anytime soon. 


End file.
